Boy Behind the Mirror
by avscarlet
Summary: Rin tidak memliki seorang teman pun sejak kecil selain Gumi Megpoid, sepupunya. Begitu pula dengan Gumi. Namun bagaimana jika mereka mendapatkan 'teman' baru yang tidak berasal dari dunia mereka?


**Disclaimer:** Magic Mirror punya Kagamine Twins, Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp dkk, I own nothing but the story

**Warnings:** Feel kurang terasa, alur terlalu cepat/lambat, OOC(kalo Vocaloid punya karakter)

**Summary:** Rin tidak memliki seorang teman pun sejak kecil selain Gumi Megpoid, sepupunya. Begitu pula dengan Gumi. Namun bagaimana jika mereka mendapatkan 'teman' baru yang tidak berasal dari dunia mereka?

**A/N:** Setelah kesekian kalinya Scarlet lihat Magic Mirror dan masih juga nangis, Scarlet jadi kepikiran buat merbuah cerita mengharuhkan tersebut jadi happy end dan inilah hasilnya. Mungkin emang mirip kayak Magic Mirror, tapi beda kok. Enjoy!

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan pita putih besar meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar dan memandang malas ke balik jendela kamarnya. Hujan sedang turun deras, dan dia tidak pernah menyukai hujan yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa keluar rumah. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. "Kenapa hari ini harus hujan?" runtuknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan seorang gadis yang berambut hijau pendek tapi bagian depan pinggirnya panjang sedang tersenyum ceria. Gadis itu membawa sebuah kardus besar di kedua tangannya. "Hei Rin, kenapa kau lemas begitu? Cepat kemari, ibuku menyuruh kita untuk membantunya membawa barang-barang yang tidak terpakai ke gudang. Cepat! Cepat!"

Dengan malas gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menggerutu, "Iya Gumi, kau tidak perlu terlalu bersemangat seperti itu."

Gumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan aku yang terlalu bersemangat, tapi kau yang terlalu malas. Sekarang kau ambil kardus seperti ini di dapur dan bawa ke gudang, aku akan meletakkan ini dulu," katanya sambil berlalu menuju gudang.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur masih dalam keadaan malas, begitu pula saat dia membawa sebuah kardus ke gudang. Hujan masih turun deras di luar, membuat rasa malasnya tak kunjung pergi. Gadis itu berpapasan dengan Gumi saat menaiki tangga menuju gudang di lantai dua, sedangkan Gumi turun untuk mengambil kardus lagi.

Setelah memasuki gudang, Rin meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya dan duduk sebentar untuk beristirahat. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Gudang rumah Gumi tergolong luas, dan tak banyak barang yang diletakkan disana, hanya ada beberapa kardus yang tampak berdebu dan sebuah cermin besar yang tertutup oleh sehelai kain kusam. Rasa penasaran membuatnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju cermin itu. Disibakkannya kain yang menutupi cermin hingga debu-debu bertebaran dan membuat Rin terbatuk. Rin memandang bayangannya yang terpantul dari cermin tersbut. Perlahan dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan cermin sambil masih memandang bayangannya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Rin di cermin itu bergoyang-goyang kemudian menghilang meninggalkan kekosongan di cermin, seolah tak ada seorangpun yang sedang menatap cermin. Rin terlompat ke belakang karena kaget, matanya terbelalak lebar. "Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Jangan-jangan cermin ini berhantu," pikirnya. Dia bergidik ngeri dan mulai beranjak menjauhi cermin saat sesosok bayangan yang mirip dengannya mulai tampak di cermin. Rasa penasaran membuatnya tetap berada disana dan memandang bayangan yang baru muncul itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya bayangan itu tampak utuh sepenuhnya. Bayangan itu tampak sangat mirip dengan Rin, hanya saja bayangan itu tidak memakai pita, pakaian yang dia pakai berbeda, dan dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki. Dia memandang Rin sambil tersenyum manis—padahal Rin tidak tersenyum—dan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat siang, Ojou-san," katanya. "Perkenalkan, aku Kagami Len, penyihir dari balik cermin."

Kedua mata Rin semakin terbelalak lebar, rasa ngeri kembali menyelimutinya mengalahkan rasa penasarannya. Dia yakin, cermin itu berhantu. Segera saja Rin berlari meninggalkan gudang dengan kecepatan penuh. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara bayangan—atau hantu, menurut Rin—itu berkata, "Tunggu Ojou-san! Kau tak perlu takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Namun Rin mengabaikannya, dia berpikir hantu itu pasti sengaja berkata begitu agar dia kembali dan bisa membunuhnya seperti di film-film horror yang biasa dia tonton dengan Gumi.

Brak!

Rin menabrak seseorang di ujung tangga, membuat keduanya jatuh dan barang yang dibawa orang yang ditabraknya berserakan. Orang yang ditabrak Rin ternyata adalah Gumi, dia mengerang pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ditatapnya Rin dengan marah.

"Rin, kenapa kau berlari-larian di dalam rumah? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja!" gerutunya sambil mulai memunguti barang-barangnya yang jatuh dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus. Rin yang merasa bersalah bangkit dan membantu Gumi memasukkan barang-barang yang jatuh ke dalam kardus.

"Aku memang habis melihat hantu, Gumi!"

Gumi mendengus. "Kau jangan coba-coba menakutiku, di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya hantu!"

"Aku serius! Kau pikir untuk apa aku mencoba menakut-nakutimu? Itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku!" Rin bersikeras.

Gumi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wajah Rin yang masih terlihat ketakutan. Rasanya ekspresi ketakutan seperti itu tidak mungkin dibuat-buat, tapi, mungkin saja Rin memang hanya mencoba menakut-nakutinya. Dia mendesah pelan, memutuskan untuk mencoba mempercayai Rin.

"Kau yakin benar-benar melihat hantu?"

Rin mengangguk mantap. Gumi memasukkan barang terakhir ke dalam kardus lalu bangkit dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu tunjukkan tempatnya." Rin mengangguk lagi dan mulai menuntun Gumi ke arah gudang. Sesampainya di gudang, Gumi meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya diatas kardus yang dibawa Rin tadi, lalu kembali menatap Rin dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Jadi, mana hantunya?"

"Di dalam cermin itu," jawab Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah cermin besar tadi.

Gumi mendesah dan mulai melangkah menuju cermin yang ditunjuk Rin. "Awas saja, jika kau berbohong, kau harus mentraktirku jus wortel selama sebulan!" ancamnya.

Rin mengabaikannya, tau bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Gumi berdiri tepat di depan cermin itu, dan memandangnya heran. Dia tidak menemukan keanehan apapun di dalam cermin, yang ada hanya bayangannya sendiri yang masih mengangkat sebelah alis heran. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rin dan memandangnya kesal. "Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang namanya hantu!"

"Tapi—"

Gumi mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya, menghentikan kata-kata Rin. "Tak apa, tak usah membela diri, justru aku malah senang karena akan bisa minum jus wortel gratis selama sebulan."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Cermin itu benar-benar berhantu! Aku melihatnya, sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip denganku!"

"Mungkin itu hanya bayanganmu sendiri, dan karena rambutmu pendek jadi terlihat seperti laki-laki."

"Dia tidak memakai pita, dan pakaiannya juga berbeda dariku."

"Mungkin kau hanya salah lihat."

"Dia berbicara."

"Mungkin kau—apa?"

"Anak laki-laki di dalam cermin itu bicara, dia bilang namanya Kagamine Len dan dia adalah penyihir dari balik cermin."

Gumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan keluar gudang. "Dengar Rin, kurasa imajinasimu itu terlalu berlebihan. Sepertinya tempat ini memang membuat imajinasi jadi liar, ayo kita ke dapur dan aku akan membuatkanmu jus jeruk."

Kata-kata 'jus jeruk' membuat Rin mendadak haus dan berpikir bahwa mungkin Gumi benar. Mungkin bayangan anak laki-laki di cermin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Mungkin suara yang didengarnya tadi juga hanya imajinasi. Mungkin sosok bernama Kagamine Len itu memang tidak pernah ada. Rin berpikir bahwa dia begitu bodoh karena langsung mengatakan hal itu pada Gumi, dan sekarang karena semua hal itu memang hanya imajinasinya, dia harus mentraktir Gumi jus wortel selama sebulan.

Gumi membalikkan badannya menatap Rin yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Mungkinkah dia menyesal karena telah berbohong padaku? Pikir Gumi. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengurangi hukumannya.

"Kau beruntung karena aku sedang baik hati hari ini, jadi aku akan mengurangi hukumanmu menjadi mentraktirku jus wortel selama seminggu."

Rin tersenyum kecil dan mulai melangkah menuju Gumi. Gumi balas tersenyum. "Sekarang, aku akan menutup cermin ini, lalus kita—" kata-kata Gumi terhenti saat dia memandang ke arah cermin. Di dalam cermin tambak sesosok bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja anak laki-laki itu terkesan pendiam dan keren. Gumi terkejut dan refleks menjatuhkan kain yang sedang dipegangnya, matanya menatap tak percaya ke arah cermin. Apakah bayangan di cermin itu hantu? Tapi, apa ada hantu sekeren itu?

"Ah, kau sudah menyadariku rupanya. Kenalkan, aku Gumiya Kagami, penyihir dari balik cermin," kata lelaki di balik cermin itu tanpa sedikitpun tersenyum.

Kedua pipi Gumi mendadak memerah. Dia sendiri tak tau mengapa hal itu terjadi, padahal anak laki-laki itu hanya memperkenalkan dirinya saja. "A-aku Gumi Megpoid. Sa-salam kenal," jawab Gumi terbata-bata.

"Megpoid-san, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi penyihir dari balik cermin yang akan menemanimu dan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Kedua pipi Gumi semakin memerah, tapi dia memaksakan diri berkata, "Panggil saja aku Gumi."

"Baiklah Gumi-san, apa permintaan pertamamu?"

**TBC**

So, how is the first chapter? Baguskah? Jelek kah? Atau ada(banyak) yang kurang? Silahkan kemukakan pendapat kalian di kolom review


End file.
